Overthrow of Tyranny
by Chao's Successor
Summary: AU: The King of the Olympians ordered Perseus Jackson's execution nearly three millennia ago for fear of being overthrown. Now, raised as Chaos' successor, how will the King react when his daughter failed? How will he react when Kronos is threatening to rise? Will he accept Perseus' help, or will he fall alongside the Olympians? (PERTEMIS and CHAOS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, it's a Chaos fic, and it might be a Pertemis fic. I honestly haven't seen many well written Pertemis fics, so I have decided to write my own and see how it turns out. I hope to write something that catches your interest and hope to hear good things from you lovely readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own plot and the OCs.**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

Fear. The first emotion I remember feeling and it has haunted me in all my missions. It has always been there, even after assignments come to an end. I do not remember fully where or when it came about, only vague flashes of colours like silver and glimpses of sounds like arrows being fired. Fear accompanies these. I've tried to avoid being around those as much as possible even during wars and times of conflict. For over fifteen hundred years, I've held onto this emotion and yet, I cannot overcome it. My mentor has tried and failed to help me pass it, or even remove it. Everytime he does, it comes back full force silver comes into my view. We've tried to eliminate it in the main hold, but it does not work.

 _Silver. What has silver got to do with this fear?_ That is the most common thought I've had throughout eighteen hundred years. _Silver. Why does this colour make me fearful? Must it be from my home world? If so, why is my access restricted from our databases of it? What makes Earth so special? I must request some knowledge from Father. He must know where my fear comes from, or he wouldn't restrict me. Is it important? Is it dangerous? Is it-_ An abrupt voice next to my ear made me lose track of my thoughts.

"Perseus!" I jumped and had my knives at the throat of the source of voice quickly. To my utmost surprise, it was Gabriella, my lieutenant and closest friend in his Majesty's army, smiling her pearly whites at me and staring up with mirth-filled eyes.

Growling slightly, I removed the knives from her neck, "Must you do that everytime I come to the arena?"

Chuckling slightly, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, after the first _thousand_ times of trying to get your attention, I had to do something to get your attention that won't get us in any trouble," she replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at her remark and flashed away with her to our cabin by Lake Artium. It was a serene area that I had acquired after becoming General of his Majesty's forces. Tall, blue-oak trees encased a small, red poppy filled meadow that surrounded a similar sized, rocky beachfront. Small waves lapped at the shoreline, birds chirped away, and small woodland creatures scampered about as I pulled Gabriella into an embrace, pressing my lips against hers passionately.

Nobody except our King knew about us, though I suspected many of our soldiers knew. We had been lovers for over three hundred years, yet never had the time to settle down due to seperate missions and assignments which limited our time together. We may be in a state of peace, but we didn't want to risk anything for peace never lasted longer than a few weeks at most.

We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together, breathing in each other's scent and listening to the sound of nature surrounding us.

"You seemed to have missed me, Seaweed Brain," she mused quietly whilst grinning happily.

I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Well, it has been two months since we had some peace and quiet, my dove."

Giggling quietly, she rested her head on my chest and put her arms around my neck. "Last time there wasn't any quiet, remember? You made sure of that."

I chuckled just as quietly, and rested my chin upon her platinum locks whilst looking out across the lake. The music of nature picked up as the goddess swayed happily with her love.

Gabriella was the Goddess of Nature and Spirits on her home planet of Dyader, a planet similar to Earth, but was smaller and more advanced. The Dyadians had worshipped its gods and goddesses even after near extermination by the neighbouring planet of Finasta. The two planets had been at war since they had discovered each other. Dyader was the peaceful one of the two, and had opted for more diplomatic ways to stop the war. Finasta was the opposite, opting for conquering Dyader. Sadly, the war didn't last long and Dyader was nearly wiped from the cosmos. The once prosperous planet was reduced to less than a hundred inhabitants.

Gabriella was the only deity to survive the onslaught and prayed to Chaos to save her planet and her people, so Chaos sent me and my team to either wipe out the Finastans or get Gabriella off of Dyader and to safety. A battle ensued lasting 2 years. Out of all the casualties, my forces had the most, so I had ordered a retreat and an evacuation of the planet. Gabriella had refused to leave until every single one of her people were free, so I stubbornly stayed behind with her.

After what was left of the Dyadians had been safely cleared from the planet, Gabriella had begged me to help her destroy it. I was reluctant, for if a planet was destroyed, the deities of that planet would perish soon after. And if all of the deities were to perish, so would its people. I had agreed after many pleas, though I had given her a suggestion. I had suggested she become a part of my Father's army and become a Goddess on Chaos' home planet so that she and her people may live on to prevent this from happening to anyone else. She agreed, albeit hesitantly.

I flashed her onto the main ship after sending a destruction spell to the center of her planet. She held me as she wept for her planet. For six months she grieved with her people after what transpired and had only come to me for comfort after I gave up my position as God of Nature for her.

Three hundred years later, we had become lovers and were nearly inseparable, even going on missions together.

"What are you daydreaming about, my love?" She asked softly. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead again.

"I was thinking of us," I responded after a long moment. "I was thinking of us."

She smiled softly and rose on her toes to kiss me lovingly. "You're always thinking about us, Percy. And as much as I enjoy it, you should get a new hobby."

Laughing lightly, I gave her another kiss, and picked her by her waist. "Well, if you want, you can think about us as well," I said, mischievousness and slight sultriness creeping into my voice.

She grinned, lust peeking through her hazel eyes. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pulled us into a deep and passionate kiss before flashing us into the cabin for some much needed togetherness.

 **A/N: Well, first chapter is done! As I said in the first A/N, I hope to hear good things about it! If you have an idea for the story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it into my plan! This chapter was mainly a set-up for the main characters throughout the first part of the plot, and implementing a bit of backstory and I can get an opinion on Gabriella. Don't worry, I'll go into more depth about her character soon and and get into the plot after the next chapter!**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own plot and the OCs.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Percy POV**_ _(Two Months later)_

This was a surprise for both Gabriella and I. Two months of peace was unheard of for anybody in the army. This was the most amount of time without an assignment we've ever had. While we were thankful for the peace, it had gotten quite boring. We still had our daily duties to take care of: I had to train the new recruits, and Gabriella had to tend to the different forests decorating the land. We still made time for each other after our daily duties were completed, though it was only a few hours at most.

 _Not one of these applicants are suitable for us,_ I thought as we went over the hundreds of applications in front of us. My father had given us the task of choosing a suitable candidate for a new mission. I would have taken it immediately, but he had adamantly refused to give me the position unless we couldn't find anyone else. So, he gave us just over nine hundred applications to go through.

Sighing aggravatedly, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No one is suitable for this gods forsaken thing. Not a single person."

Gabriella reached over the table and grabbed my hand. "We'll find someone, don't worry. There's still over fifty more candidates to go through."

I smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Still, father should have given me the position. I can carry it out faster than anyone. He knows I'm more than capable of it, so I don't see why he's denying me."

She rolled her eyes and walked around the table, coming to sit on my lap. "Seaweed Brain, not everything needs to be done quickly. This could take many years to accomplish, even for you. Let's just finish these up and then I'll go personally talk to Chaos about letting you go, okay?"

"Okay,"I replied softly. "But if he doesn't agree, I'm retiring."

"You're going to blackmail the only person who has the power to wipe you from existence?" She had a look of shock on her face.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "You ask that like this isn't the first time I've suggested it."

She just rolled her eyes and kissed me softly before going back to her own seat.

 _LINE-BREAK_

"Perseus, I cannot allow you to take on this mission."

"And why can't you, father?!" I yelled at him. We had been having this argument for three hours already.

"Because you are not ready to go back to your home!" Chaos shouted back.

That stopped every thought I had. What did he mean, my home? I took an involuntary step backward, mind racing with mixed thoughts. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes and whispered, "Wh-What?"

He sighed and put a hand across his face, while he leaned back into his throne. "I said, you are not ready to return to your home. You should stay here and be with Gabriella, forget about this mission. I give you permission to retire to your cabin with her."

Silence came over us as I barely registered what he said. After a few minutes, I spoke, albeit quietly, "What do you mean my home?"

He sighed again and leaned forward, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes. "I want you to answer a question, my dear boy. Have you ever wondered about the reason you are who you are?"

"You mean have I ever wondered why I'm a demigod? No, but I have wondered why I fear the colour silver, and I know you know the reason, Chaos," I spat violently.

"How did you find out, Perseus?" Confusion was written clearly across his features as he asked me.

Anger filled me as he avoided me question for the umpteenth time, "I have my ways. Why do you actively avoid that question? What has you so scared of that question? I need to know, Chaos. The only way I can overcome this fear is to know the causation of it. Tell me! I have to know!"

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as I glowed with the unfathomable power of the universe, "I cannot tell you the reason, for I do not know, son. The only way for you to know is for me to show you your memories."

I glared at him, but motioned for him to continue. He stepped away from his throne and pressed two fingers to my forehead, shoving me lightly. Though it was a light shove, I stumbled backward and fell to a knee, sweating and panting profusely. Images came rushing to my mind, all from years ago.

 _I felt small, as though I was a child. I was sitting at table, happily, as two people, a woman and a man, sat across from each other. They were smiling at me as I told them an obviously fake tale with a child's voice. There was a knocking at the door as the tale come to a close. The woman looked at the man and spoke quietly to him. I couldn't hear what she said. She stood from her seat and walked to another room, only to be accompanied by a scream of pure terror that cut off as quickly as it came._

 _I felt tears running down my face as the man picked me up, running through a door at the back of the house. Wind and the sound of rain filled my ears as he held me close. I could not see what he was running from, only a dark silhouette and glowing red eyes catching up. The man ran through the heavy thicket surrounding the house._

 _The man tripped over a thick root sticking out of the ground, throwing us both to the ground. As the man was getting up, an arrow struck his back. A_ silver _arrow. Terror rang through my small, fragile body as his body fell, surrounded by a dark, liquid substance._

 _Arrows came flying through the bushes and trees surrounding me. A shrill roar and the dark silhouette came barrelling forward, axe raised above its meaty head, ready for the kill. Arrows came flying from all around and struck the beast, making it explode into a golden dust._

 _A group of girls clad in silver jackets, pants, and boots came from the trees, bows aimed at me._

 _Tears streamed down my face as one girl with a silver circlet upon her brow lowered her bow as she looked me over. "M'lady, is your father sure of this? 'Tis but a small child, no older tha-"_

 _"I am positive, lieutenant. Let us finish the hunt. Father doesn't like to be kept waiting," a female voice responded, though it seemed as though she did not wish for the "hunt" to finish. She stepped next to the one wearing the circlet and raised her bow straight at me. I saw a flash of silver. I heard a scream of defiance. Then there was darkness and silence._

I looked up at Chaos, breathing heavy. "Why have you not shown this to me before? Who was that? Who is her father?"

"I did not wish to show you until your mind was accustomed to the planet you were born, though I had too much cowardice to send you back," he responded softly. "As for you that was…"

He paused, taking in a deep breathe and looking down before looking in the eye. "That was Artemis, Goddess of the Wild from planet Earth. She will be hunting the target. You will have to stop her, but do not kill her."

I moved from my knees to my rear as I looked up to him, "So you're gonna let me go?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Yes, I am allowing to take this mission. You're the only one who is capable of not killing either target, even given temptation. I am entrusting you to complete to its fullest. I know you won't fail me, so there's no point in saying it. As the report states, you will be stationed on a tour bus in three days at noon. You will arrive at Earth approximately ten hours and eleven minutes after departure. During the time before your departure, spend time with Gabriella. You may be gone awhile, so it would be in your best interest to spend all your time together."

"Th-thank you, father. I will not let you down." He nodded and opened up a portal for me. "Before I go, father, what made you deny me this mission in the first place?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my son. Say hello to Gabriella for me," he responded before forcing me through the portal.

 **A/N: Second chapter is done! Took longer than I thought it would, to be entirely honest. But nevertheless, it is done!**

 **As always, reviews are welcome. Let me know if you would want longer chapters. 1300 words seems like it's going to be the average for the first couple of chapters. So expect something longer by at least chapter 5.**

 **Anyway, I shall bid you, adieu!**


End file.
